Tip and Dash (Song)
Here is how the bar scene goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. Harley Quinnthe team Whatcha havin'? Killer Croc: Beer. Katana(DC): Whiskey. Deadshot:up a small glass What am I, twelve? Nighlock: Bud Light. Crossbones: Moonshine. Taskmaster: Red Wine. Harley Quinn:Flag How about you, leader man? Rick Flag:El Diablo's voice Water. Harley Quinn: That's a good idea, honey. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Ryan is still going for his plan to reform Ivy. Ryan F-Freeman: You got that right. they raise their poured drinks Deadshot: Here's to honor among thieves. Nighlock: Hear hear! Katana(DC): I'm not a thiefat another table Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Katana. I didn't know you speak English. Nighlock: I'm just surprised I was never injected. Crash Bandicoot: And why's that? Nighlock: I used to be a thief myself. Matau T. Monkey: What? Nighlock: Haven't you figure out by now. Every Code Red member has committed some crime. Matau T. Monkey: But not us Autobots. Nighlock: Malfunction reformed us all. Taser was a pretty good pickpocket. Red Smoke was a bank robber. Air Strike worked for HYDRA. Light Ultron separated from Ultron and has been trying to save the world to atone for his mistakes. Ryan F-Freeman: My bro and Sunset were bad at the Fall Formal, Nighlock. Sunset Shimmer: Two demons. Cody Fairbrother: Sunset and I turned into two raging demons. Nighlock: What we did were common crimes. Mirage was arrested because he tried to assassinate Oliver Queen. Rarity:gasps You mean... Deadpool: Yep. He's means Hawkeye. Evil Ryan: Whoa. Nighlock: He's not Hawkeye. He's Green Arrow. Sometimes, I wanna shoot you. Deadpool:his lips shut Ryan F-Freeman: I think I-Rex did cause chaos in Jurassic World since my friends and I came to that place, Harley. Harley Quinn: Yeah pretty much. Nighlock: Not to mention that Firestar use to work for the Hellfire Club. Quicksilver was an even faster thief than I was. Ryan F-Freeman: I didn't know that. At least I keep the squad in line. Nighlock: Bucky used to be an assassin and spy for HYDRA. Sauron was a vigilante when we recruited him. Deadpool, we don't really need to mention his crimes. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Ryan? How did you keep the Suicide Squad in line? Ryan F-Freeman: Bombs were planted in their necks. Nighlock:the last of his bottle and opens another Bud Light Crossbones: You know, sometimes, I wonder how much of that stuff can you drink. Evil Ryan: Plus. How did Ryan laugh like Harley? Deadpool: Don't question it. Nighlock: Hey Wade, I got something to show you. Ryan F-Freeman: You know, Harley? I like you. Your name is cool. I think to myself if I can get a Suicide Squad name like Ryanarley Quinn. Harley Quinn: Yeah, I'd like that. Nighlock:Deadpool his new uniform Conker The Squirrel: That's a nice outfit. Deadpool: Well hello there Mr. Manikin. How are you today? Nighlock: Dude, manikins don't talk. Ryan F-Freeman: like himself and Harley Quinn He's right. Deadpool: Yeah they do. Nighlock: Just get changed.out with the others Deadpool:the manikin You only talk to me right? Manikin:its head and nods Nighlock: Ryan? How did you join the Squad? Ryan F-Freeman: Rick recruited me to keep the villains in line, Nighlock. Deadpool:off-screen What do you guys think? see his new uniform is more black than red Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan